


Togetherness, A Drabble

by janai



Series: Idiots in Love Short Stories [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Love, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai
Summary: 23 years of marriage later...
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor & Rose Tyler
Series: Idiots in Love Short Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623475
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Togetherness, A Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> My first Drabble...tough to keep it at 100 words.

"Rose! The Doctor cried out in the throes of ecstasy.

Breathing heavily, he gently lowered himself to lie by her side, throwing an arm over her waist.

She ran a hand through his thick sweat, soaked hair. It was shot through with silver; he was gorgeous. 

The Doctor looked over at his wife of 23 years and loved the cute crinkles framing her whiskey colored eyes. Her hair was equally as sprinkled with silver like his was. She was more beautiful every year and he was proud to be her husband. 

With happy sighs, they snuggled together in total bliss.


End file.
